


Mystery Machine

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Scooby-Doo is the creation of Hanna Barbera. Doctor Who is the property of the BBC.





	Mystery Machine

It was a less-than-stellar meet even before the rain began. As usual, it was Daphne who insisted on staying in the name of 'school spirit', Velma who had thought of bringing an umbrella, Daphne who was sharing the umbrella and Fred who was stuck there, getting wet and wondering if he should have gone for the track team after all.

Coolsville was not on form, losing the meet by a wide margin. Rogers made a good showing, but then he always did. It didn't seem to matter to him what the weather was like, what condition the track was in; he could always run. He might only be a sophomore, but he gave the impression of having done a great deal of running in his life.

“Maybe it's because he's from Detroit,” Daphne suggested. “Lots of running away from trouble.”

Velma chuckled. “You probably have to make escape velocity to get out of Detroit.”

Freddy hunkered into his sweater, reached into his pocket for his keys and then stopped. Daphne and Velma ran into the back of him and almost knocked him over.

“Open the door, Fred!” Daphne demanded. “It's cold and wet.”

“I, uh... I think someone stole my car,” Fred admitted. “And the team bus is gone,” he added as the strip of brightly lit windows rushed past.

“Jinkies,” Velma sighed. “It's a long way to walk back to Coolsville.”

Lights swung across them and a riot of bright colours pulled up along side. A huge, square muzzle lolled from the window. “Reed a rift?”

Fred blinked. “Did... that great Dane just offer us a lift?”

Rogers' head appeared behind the dog. “Like, you look like you could use a ride,” he said.

“Yes please!” Daphne agreed at once. “Ooh! Shotgun!”

The dog growled softly.

“Whoa; sorry, but Scoob is, like, very attached to the seat. You can come up in the middle though.”

“I don't know...” Fred began, but Daphne was already climbing over the dog.

“Just jump in the back,” Rogers called. “Plenty of space, just... don't touch anything.”

“Not a problem,” Fred muttered.

Daphne grinned at Rogers and held out a hand. “I'm Daphne; that's Fred and Velma. And you're Rogers; or is it Norville?”

“Like, Shaggy is fine,” he assured her, stroking his beard.

Fred pulled open the side door and offered Velma a hand up, which she studiously ignored. They clambered in. Fred closed the door and immediately tugged the curtain back, leaning over the seat back behind Daphne as the van pulled away.

“Nice engine noise,” he noted with a chuckle as the machine groaned and rattled.

“She's a little temperamental, but Scooby-Doo keeps her in running order.”

Fred laughed. “The dog is your mechanic?”

The big, square head swivelled towards him. “Rot's wrong riff rat?”

Fred gawped.

“Plus, the old Mystery Machine is still here, which is more than can be said of your car.”

Velma backed against the partition next to Fred. “Fred...”

“Velma... the dog is talking to me.”

“Fred, this van...”

“I... I know. It's just... something in the air, I expect.”

“No. This van... is _bigger on the inside than on the outside._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Scooby-Doo is the creation of Hanna Barbera. Doctor Who is the property of the BBC.


End file.
